nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Rinne Berlinetta
| born = | relatives = Berlinetta family (adopted) | partner = | affiliations = Bulgheroni Academy member of::Frontier Gym | occupation = Student | qualify = | magic_color = magic color::Red | magic_system = magic system::Midchilda | magic_rank = | style = Total Fighting | device = Scuderia | name_ja = リンネ・ベルリネッタ | name_romaji = Rin'ne Berurinetta | first = | voices = }} is a character first introduced in and a main protagonist of ''ViVid Strike! alongside Fuka Reventon. Name Berlinetta is presumably named after , a popular car designation most recently used by . Before being adopted, she was named Rinne only and did not have a known family name. Personality Rinne was once openly friendly and trusting and was particularly concerned for Roy Berlinetta, her adoptive grandfather. However, the trauma of Roy's death, combined with her (involuntary) inability to be with him when he died due to being bullied by her school's mean girls, caused her personality to change drastically. Since her grandfather's death, Rinne began displaying extremely aloof behavior, unwilling to let herself show weakness ever again much like Einhard Stratos when she first encountered Nove Nakajima. Background Rinne and Fuka stayed at the same orphanage during their childhood. In 0076, she was adopted by the Berlinetta family. A remarkable athlete even then, Rinne was pressured by three female classmates to join their fighting club in light of her outstanding performance. Around the time of Roy's death in 0077, they employed tactics against her, including breaking an important memento of her grandfather (after which Scuderia was later repaired/modeled) and physically preventing her from leaving the school. An already emotionally vulnerable Rinne finally snapped and brutally mauled all three bullies at school the next day, inflicting multiple fractures and leaving them heavily traumatized.ViVid Strike!, episode 4. In the immediate aftermath, Rinne had to transfer to another school. Several months later, Rinne was kidnapped from the streets by a vengeful elder brother of one of the bullies. Jill Stola, who passed by and witnessed the kidnapping, eventually saved her.ViVid Strike!, episode 5. Since then, she began to learn striker skills from Jill and enrolled in the Striker Championship, resolving to "reach somewhere that nobody can look down on her". In 0079, one year before the events of ViVid Strike!, Rinne and Fuka had a falling out over Rinne's disparaging comments about Lyra Caprice, one of her striker opponents, which Fuka found to go too far. In ViVid Strike! Rinne, studying middle school first grade in Bulgheroni Academy, is a DSAA U15 Striker with world rank #1, training in and representing the member of::Frontier Gym with Jill as her personal coach. She aims for the U15 World Champion position currently held by Einhard Stratos. In episode 3, Rinne publicly mounts a challenge against Einhard, Vivio Takamachi and Miura Rinaldi after becoming angered with Fuka's one-sided criticisms of her current attitude towards others. In episode 6, Rinne faces off Miura in the 0080 Winter Cup tournament of U15 Striker Championship, stating to Miura that she would use only strikes and jabs to match Miura's non-grappling fighting style. In desperation however, she instinctively grabbed Miura's right shoulder, and knocked out Miura with several rib fractures. In episodes 7 to 8, Rinne faces off Vivio. She is knocked down by Vivio in the first round. In the second round, Vivio seems to have the upper hand, and the round ends with Vivio gaining more points, just like their Intermiddle match in the past. By the third round, Rinne has memorized Vivio's attacking tracks and counters, and finally manages to deliver certain powerful hits, knocking down Vivio and breaking her left leg. Despite her injury, Vivio continues to fight and later switches her stance with another leg, making Rinne unable to read her movements again. Vivio then uses Accel Smash Infinity and completely overpowers Rinne, resulting in her losing both consciousness and the match. This event marks Rinne's second loss to Vivio. In episodes 9 to 11, Rinne has fallen into a depression, believing she has not made any progress since she suffered an even worse defeat at the hands of the same opponent (her first loss to Vivio was due to points and her second by knockout). Knowing how badly she wanted the U15 Striker title, Einhard approaches her with a proposal: she will give her the right to challenge her provided she beats Fuka first. This leads to a mock battle between the two at Hotal Alpine, during which Fuka criticizes Rinne for how petty she was being, causing her to finally lay her feelings bare. In the end, following a fierce fight, the match ends in Fuka's victory. In episode 12, Rinne expresses her thanks to Jill's training and her eventual enjoyment of Striker Championship. She also decides to continue with the path as a striker athlete with Jill's coaching. Later in the same episode, she and Jill are seen acting as seconds of Fuka in the Nakajima Gym uniforms, during the 0080 Winter Cup final match between Fuka and Einhard. However, it is only a temporary representation, as they continue to represent Frontier Gym afterwards in . During the bonus episode 13, due to Einhard leaving the U15 league as she has reached the age limit, the position of Striker was left vacant, causing a special tournament to take place to decide a new champion. In the end, Rinne wins and finally gains the title she sought after so long. Powers Rinne's Device is named Scuderia and her Style is known as '''Total Fighting. She enters Adult Mode with 18-to-19-year-old appearance in her championship matches, and her Fight Style on stage is Power Fighter, consisting of straightforwardly employing her raw brute power in attacks. In addition to her excellence at close combats with strikes and s as her favorite blows, Rinne is also good at shooting and bombardment spells (as cast in synthetic magic battles). However, she is bad at defensive techniques.ViVid Strike!, episode 2.5 (BD/DVD bonus comic). Barrier Jacket Rinne's Barrier Jacket (Adult Mode) is specially designed for her by the designers of Berlinetta Brand. Spells While Rinne's attacks have not been named in the anime, based on INNOCENT adaptation, her signature punch attack/finish blow is probably known as }}. Gallery References Category:Characters